This description relates to electromagnetic signal communication that is switchable between wired and wireless modes.
Electromagnetic (e.g., wireless radio frequency and optical) signal communication is used in a multitude of systems, including in audio systems in which audio signals are passed to speakers over wireless communication links. Use of such wireless links can eliminate the need to run cables between components, which can be cumbersome. Various communication protocols can be used for passing audio signals between components in a wireless audio system. For instance, digitized audio signals can be passed in isochronous or packet-based modes. Standard protocols such as Bluetooth™ and WiFi™ (IEEE 802.11), as well as various proprietary protocols, have been used for audio communication. Special-purpose electronic devices have also been developed, such as Texas Instruments device CC8520, which provides CD-quality uncompressed audio communication in the 2.4 GHz unlicensed frequency band.
Electromagnetic interference or other adverse environments may limit the effectiveness of electromagnetic signal communication. For example, other equipment operating in the 2.4 GHz band, such as WiFi, cordless telephones, and microwave ovens, can interfere with wireless audio communication. One way for a user to mitigate such interference is to move the endpoints of the radio link, for example, to increase the distance between an endpoint and a source of interference.